This invention relates generally to automotive accessories. More specifically it relates to rear view mirrors for automotive vehicles and is an improvement over multi-faceted rear view mirrors already known in the art such as are presented in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,774 to O'Sullivan; 4,253,738 to Linkous; and 4,025,173 to Schmaedeke. These mirrors present constructions wherein reflected images are received from two different directions at the same time.